Confusions of A Lorelai
by windsong09
Summary: This is a story that has been on my computer for awhile. I wrote it on a whim about two years ago. It is a one-shot right now, but I think if I get enough reviews that give me motivation I'll keep going. Please R&R. Rated T for some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Confusions of Lorelai

Lorelai's House

(Door opens, Rory enters)

Rory: Hello?!?!

Lorelai (OS): Kitchen!!

(Kitchen, Enter Rory from entrance hall)

(Lorelai looks over shoulder as Rory enters but turns back to the fridge, food surrounding her all over the floor.)

Lorelai: Hey, kid!

Rory: How are you ----- What are you doing?!?!

Lorelai: What's it look like I'm doing??

Rory: It's looks like you're cleaning out the fridge.

Lorelai: Ding, Ding, Ding. We have a winner!! What do you have for her Johnny??

Rory: So I see we're still miss sarcasm today. Still haven't decided what your going to do yet, huh??

Lorelai: Geee.......... I don't know --------- oh wait. I think. We have. Yes, it is!! I think you've finally won the "stupidest question of the year" award.

Rory: Jeez!! Sorry.

Lorelai: (sighs) No don't apologize. (Whines) I'm just so confused. (says this in a whiny voice) (puts last of food that she's keeping back in the fridge)

Rory: I hate to ask this but------

Lorelai: (interupts) than why don't you not ask.

Rory: But I have to.

Lorelai: (Sighs) Okay. Fine. What??

Rory: Has either one of them called yet today??

Lorelai: (Rolls eyes) Gee.... How did I know that was going to be the question??

Rory: Because you know me. (smart ass smile) (Lorelai rolls eyes again) How about because you can Read My Mind??

Lorelai: If I had a choice I'd choose the "Reading your mind". But I can't read minds, so I guess I'll have to go with the first one.

(Cut to Rory. Rory smiles. **Fade To Black**)

(Opening Credits)

(Cut back to Rory and Lorelai as they exit the house)

Rory: Sooo..... What's the answer??

Lorelai: To what??

Rory: Did either one of them call yet??

Lorelai: Oh that. No they haven't.

Rory: Well..........is that good or bad??

Lorelai: I don't know. I want to say it's good. Because that means I won't have to have made up my mind yet but.....

Rory (interupts): bad because that may mean neither of them are interested anymore.

Lorelai: Exactly!!

Rory: Okay. I get it.

Lorelai: Can we change the subject?? Please??

Rory: Mom, You're going to have to think about this sooner or later.

Lorelai: Yes. I know that. But I would like for it to be later.

Rory: MOM!!

Lorelai: Rory!!

Rory: Fine. change of subject.

(Pans behind them and shows that they are walking down main street, and Luke is following closely behind.)

Luke (sneaks up behind them): Hey!!

Lorelai (automatically puts hand to chest like she's having a heart attack): Oh my God!! Luke........... Hey. (Slowly lowers hand from heart)

Rory: Hi, Luke!

Luke: Hey, Rory!! Lorelai, how are you??

Lorelai: Aside from recovering from the heart attack you just gave me about 30 seconds ago??

(Rory looks at Lorelai and rolls her eyes, returns her focus towards Luke.)

(Luke chuckles)

Rory: She's fine.

(Lorelai's cell phone rings)

Luke: Who's that??

Rory: Who's that?? (at the same time)

Lorelai: I don't know give me a chance to look at it first.

(Looks at number on cell phone, and hands it to Rory)

Rory: Who is it?? (looks at number) Oh! (answers) Hello?!

Luke: Who is it??

Lorelai: My parents.

Luke: Still not talking to them, huh??

Lorelai: No.

Rory: What?? (Talking on phone indistinct)

Luke: So have you thought about it yet??

Lorelai: (Closes eyes. Sighs, and rubs eyes)

Luke: What??

Lorelai: I don't know, Luke.

Luke: What do you mean??

Lorelai: (Shakes head, while thinking) (Opens eyes) I'm not sure it's right.

(Rory hangs up phone and hangs back listening to Lorelai and Luke's conversation)

Rory: (interupts) Here, Mom.

Lorelai: (to Rory) Thanks. Why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up??

Rory: (to Luke) Can I just borrow her really quick??

Luke: Sure. I'll be here.

Rory: Thanks.

(pulls Lorelai away to talk to her)

Lorelai: What??

Rory: Mom, what are you going say to him.

Lorelai: I don't have to tell you.

Rory: Give him a chance.

Lorelai: What??

Rory: (not listening to Lorelai) And whatever you do don't break his heart. (pause) Okay??

Lorelai: Can I say something??

Rory: NO!!

Lorelai: Okay fine.

(lorelai walks back towards Luke, waiting to hear what she says. Rory walks on towards Luke's shaking her head as she walks.)

Luke: So??

Lorelai: Ummmm.....(closes eyes again), (Luke takes her face in his hands)

Luke: Will you open your eyes??

Lorelai: (Opens eyes) (Bites lower lip) (sighs) Okay.

Luke: Okay??

Lorelai: Yes. I'll go out with you.

(Luke quickly puts his hands to his sides, with a surprised look on his face)

Luke: Really??

Lorelai: Yes.

Luke: Are you sure??

Lorelai: You keep asking me and I just might change my mind.

Luke: (Stammering) Uhh..... Okay.

(camera pans to Luke's diner where the whole town is staring out the window at Luke and Lorelai talking)

Luke: Well... I have to get back to the diner.

Lorelai: I'm headed that direction myself.

Luke: Okay.

Lorelai: Okay.

(Luke and Lorelai look at each other, share a smile, than Luke starts to walk away. Camera stays on Lorelai who continues to smile, while watching him leave. After a few seconds, she looks up to the sky but continues to smile. and then looks back at Luke as he enters the diner.)

**Fade to Black**

(Cut to Luke's Diner)

(Lorelai sees Rory and sits down next to her.)

Rory (sounding impatient): Well??

Lorelai (ignoring Rory): (Smiles and winks at Luke as he walks by with another customers order. Luke sees her and smiles back. and shakes his head as if he's trying not pay attention to her. This is because Lorelai has started to look at him with an adoration look on her face.)

Rory: MOM!!

Lorelai (snaps out of the trance she seemed to be in): What??

Rory: Finally I have your attention!!

Lorelai: (looks at Rory with an innocent look on her face)

Rory: I'm guessing you said yes??

Lorelai: (love sigh) Yeah.

Rory: (leans to Lorelai's ear, and whispers) I'll wait to scream my head off until we get home okay??

Lorelai: (whispers back) I'd appreciate that.

(Luke walks up to their table, with ordering pad in hand)

Rory: So, where are we going from here??

Lorelai: Well........would you be upset if I said I have to stop at the Inn?

Rory: Mom!! This was supposed to be R&R day.

Luke: R&R??

Lorelai: Rest & Relaxation. I know!! And it will be really quick.....(looks at Luke)

Luke: What can I get ya??

Rory: Get me the rant meal??

Luke: Okay. (to Lorelai) What's she mad about??

Lorelai: Hold on. Really quick, and then the rest of the day will be........which movie haven't we seen in a while?? (to Luke) she's mad because today's supposed to be a girl day, and I have to go to the Inn for something. (saying this so Rory gets the hint) That won't take that long!!

Rory: (thinks a little bit) Okay, I get it!! (gasps) Ooo. I know, I know!!

Lorelai: What??

Rory: Godfather??

Lorelai: 1, 2, & 3??

Rory: Heck yeah!!

Lorelai: I'll take cheeseburger, fries, onion rings, and a cherry coke.

Luke: Okay. This will only take a couple minutes.

Lorelai: Okay. (watches Luke walk away, ignoring Rory again)

Rory: (indistinct) Hello??? (waves hand in front of Lorelai's face) Anyone there??

Lorelai: (shaken out of trance) Huh??

Rory: Mom?!?!

Lorelai: What??

(Rory smiles at Lorelai as if to say "I know you really like him") (Lorelai looks back at Luke as he walks by bringing an order to someone else)

**Fade to Black**

(Lorelai's cell phone rings again, Lorelai is in her trance again and has barely touched her food)

(Rory hears it ring and takes it from Lorelai's purse, she looks at the number on the caller ID and taps Lorelai on the shoulder)

Rory: Mom??

Lorelai: What??

(Rory shows Lorelai the number)

Lorelai: Oh!!!

Rory: Do you want to talk to him or do you want me to tell him??

Lorelai: (sighs) No, I'm a big girl. I need to do this. Hey, eat some of my food so it doesn't look like I'm not eating.

Rory: But you're not!!

Lorelai: Please??

Rory: Okay I'll eat half of your burger maybe all of it but I'm not making any promises.

Lorelai: As long as some of it is gone.

Rory: Okay (and takes Lorelai's burger off of her plate and starts to eat it)

(Cut to Lorelai, walking outside so Luke doesn't hear her on the phone)

Lorelai: Hello.

(Scene cuts between Lorelai and Jason)

Jason: Hey!!

Lorelai: What do you want Jason??

Jason: I figured I would call and ask you if......

Lorelai: (interupts) If I have thought about dating you again??

Jason: (sounding a little upset that she interupted) Umm.... yeah.... Is that okay??

Lorelai: Gee..... Jason I don't know. You decide to sue my father and then all of the sudden expect me to fall back into your arms like nothing ever happened. How would you feel in my position??

Jason: Well...... I wouldn't be extremely happy.

Lorelai: Then what do YOU think my answer's going to be??

Jason: Well, I had to try right??

Lorelai: (Getting upset with him) Jason, all you had to do was think about it for more than one second and you would should have known my answer a long time ago!!!!

Jason: Sorry for bothering you.

Lorelai: (calming down) (Sighs) It's okay Jason.

Jason: Goodbye.

Lorelai: Goodbye Jason. (Hangs up)

(Cut to the inside of the diner) (Luke walks up to Rory's table, and sees Lorelai outside)

Luke: What's going on with her??

Rory: Oh. Well... she got a call.... As you can see. And decided to abide by the rules of your diner by going outside to talk on her cell phone.

Luke: But that's never stopped her before.

Rory: Well.... she thought this time she would be different.

Luke: It's Jason isn't it??

Rory: Luke, he called her and she went outside so you wouldn't have to hear it.

Luke: What's she telling him??

Rory: I don't know. But when she comes in I'm planning on asking if that makes you feel any better. I will even tell you later, okay??

Luke: (frowns) (sighs) Okay. Thanks.

Rory: (as Lorelai walks in) No problem.

(Luke looks at her, smiles and walks away)

(Lorelai sits back down)

Lorelai: What was that all about?? (indicating Luke)

Rory: Oh nothing. Just concern that's all.

Lorelai: Ohhkay.

Rory: So?? What'd he say??

Lorelai: I recorded the call, so you can listen to it later.

Rory: Okay. Cool.

Lorelai: Hey you ate all my food.

Rory: You told me to.

Lorelai: I love my little miss literal. I'll go pay and then we will go to the Inn, stop by the movie store and Doose's and go home and enjoy the rest of our day.

Rory: With the "Godfather"!!

Lorelai: You got it!!! Go on outside and I'll be out in a minute.

Rory: Okay. Don't take too long! (Goes outside)

Lorelai: I'll try not to. (walks up to the cash register) Hey!!

Luke: Hey!! You ready to pay??

Lorelai: Yes I am.

Luke: Okay. (smiles at her) (Lorelai smiles back) It'll be $12.34.

Lorelai: Okay. (takes out some bills and pays him) Keep it.

Luke: Thanks.

Lorelai: No problem.

Luke: Hey Lorelai??

Lorelai: Yeah??

Luke: Can I talk to you for a minute??

Lorelai: Sure!

Luke: (walks to kitchen door) (says quietly) Ceaser I'll be right back.

Ceaser: (sees Lorelai waiting for Luke) Okay. Take your time.

(Luke shakes his head at Ceaser, and walks into the storage room, Lorelai follows)

Luke: So I was thinking maybe we could get together tomorrow night. That is if you don't already have plans.

Lorelai: Actually, I don't. I'm am a free woman all week.

Luke: (surprised) Really??

Lorelai: Yeah. And I would love to.

Luke: Okay. So I'll pick you up about 7:30??

Lorelai: That's fine.

Luke: Okay. I'll see you then.

Lorelai: Yeah. I'll see you then.

(Luke and Lorelai share another smile as Lorelai walks out of the storage room. Luke remains there.)

Cut to Lorelai's House the next night

(Cut to the clock on the desk in the entryway, it says 7:00 P.M.)

(Lorelai is upstairs in her bedroom getting ready for her date with Luke)

(Rory is sitting in the living room reading waiting for her to come down)

Rory: Mom come on!!

Lorelai: (OS) Hey Rory??

Rory: Yes mom?!

Lorelai: (OS) Can you come here??

Rory: Ummm.... Sure! (softer) Why not? I mean your just getting ready for your date with Luke that everyone has knows would happen eventually.

(Rory walks into Lorelai's bedroom that in covered with clothes, every inch of furniture and the floor are no longer visible.)

Rory: What do you..... Jeez!!! It looks like your closet threw up in here!!

Lorelai: (from closet) Shut up!!! and help me find something to wear.

(Lorelai enters in a bathrobe)

Rory: (with an astonished look on her face) Mom!!! You're not dressed yet??

Lorelai: Does it look like I'm dressed??

Rory: Sorry. Here. (grabs something off of Lorelai's chair next to her closet. It's a black dress, with a low V-neck. Hands it to Lorelai) Shoes. Shoes. (Sees Lorelai still standing there) What are you doing?? He'll be here in (looks at watch) 20 minutes. Go change. I'll find you some shoes, earrings and a necklace to go with it now hurry!!!

(Lorelai heads to bathroom)

**Fade to Black**

Lorelai:(OS) Rory, do you think I did the right thing??

Rory: Yes mom, I do.

Lorelai: (While entering her bedroom again) I don't know.

Rory: (walks up to Lorelai holding a pair of shoes, a necklace, and a pair of earrings.) Mom, you like him. He likes you. I've known you two belong together since I first met him.

Lorelai: How can you be so sure??

Rory: Just trust me. I know.

Lorelai: Okay. But..... (Doorbell rings)

Rory: To late.

Lorelai: Okay last looks.

Rory: You look amazing.

Lorelai: Can you pick this up for me??

Rory: Why do you think he's going to be seeing this room tonight??

Lorelai: I don't know. But I want it picked up so when I get home I can get into my pajamas and just go straight to bed and not have to worry about having to pick up anything and.....

Rory: Okay!!! I'll do it. Just go!!!!

Lorelai: (Hugs Rory) Thank you!! Bye and G'night. (kisses Rory's head)

Rory: 'Night.

Cut to Front door

(Lorelai opens the door and Luke is standing there)

Luke: Hi.

Lorelai: Hi.

Luke: Are you ready to go??

Lorelai: Yeah. Rory we're leaving!!!!

Rory (OS): Okay. Have a good night.

(Luke walks Lorelai down the front steps, and Rory is watching out the window)

**Fade to Black**

(Luke and Lorelai enter a restaurant)

Luke: Here it is!!

Lorelai: Wow, I like it. This place looks amazing.

Luke: Well, actually I probably should warn you before----

Maggie: LUKE!!

(Lorelai looks surprised) (almost jealous)

Luke: Hey Mags!! (Hugs her) (Notices Lorelai's face) Oh sorry. Lorelai this Maggie. Maggie, Lorelai. Maggie owns this place with her husband, Damien. I went to high school with both of them.

Lorelai: Oh Okay.

Luke: Speaking of, where is the pain in my ass??

Maggie: He's not just a pain in your ass, and he's in the back. (to Lorelai) And nice to meet you.

Lorelai: (to Maggie) Nice to meet you too. (They smile at each other, uncomfortable smiles)

Luke: Oh!! Hiding from me I assume.

Maggie: Probably. Here I'll seat you guys. (walks them to a booth in the corner)

Luke: Thanks.

Maggie: Here you go!!

Luke: Thanks Mags!! Hey send Daim out as soon as he can okay??

Maggie: Okay I will. And say goodbye before you leave okay??

Luke: I will.

(Maggie walks away)

(Luke now looks at Lorelai who looks shy stricken)

Luke: Hey, You okay??

Lorelai: Yeah, I'm okay.

Luke: You sure??

Lorelai: (sighs and smiles at him) Yes. I'm fine.

**Fade to Black**

(Luke and Lorelai are walking down main street in the moonlight. Luke slips his hand into hers, Lorelai looks down at their hands, looks at Luke and smiles, while Luke just keeps looking straight ahead. After Lorelai turns forward Luke looks at her and smiles. He stops walking. Lorelai looks at him.)

Lorelai: What??

Luke: Look at you.

Lorelai: What??

Luke: You're beautiful.

Lorelai: (Smiles shyly, and shrugs it off) No I'm not.

Luke: Yes, you are.

Lorelai: Well..... thank you!! (turns to face him, and he does the same) Luke----

Luke: Shhh. (presses his index finger to her lips) (leans in to kiss her. They kiss, than he takes a step back to admire her some more)

(takes her face in his hands while looking into her eyes, he leans into her as if to kiss her again then notices that everyone around them has stopped walking and is now staring at him and Lorelai)

Luke: (Whispers) I think we have an audience.

Lorelai: (Whispers back to him) Does it look like I care?? (Leans into his kiss)

Cut to Lorelai's driveway

(Luke's truck pulls up and he gets out, goes around opens the door for Lorelai) (Luke walks Lorelai to her door, while they are walking they hold hands, Lorelai looks at him and smiles when she sees him looking at her too.)

Cut to inside/living room

(Rory is sitting reading a different book than before, when she hears Luke's truck pull up she closes the book gets up and goes to the window in time to see Luke let Lorelai out of the truck and continues to watch as Luke and Lorelai look at each other and smile then goes back to the couch and sits down to wait for Lorelai to come in.)

Cut to Lorelai's porch

(Luke and Lorelai are standing at the door looking at each other. Luke puts his arms around her waist and pulls her to him. She realizes what he is doing and gives in, putting her arms around his neck she pulls his head level with hers. They kiss. She pulls her lips away and smiles at him. Then she moves back towards him and they kiss, and kiss again. Finally she pulls away from him and opens the front door. She leans into him again and kisses him.)

Lorelai: Goodnight, Luke.

Luke: (Sighs) Goodnight.

(They smile at each other) (She goes inside)

Cut to Entryway

(We hear Luke's truck start and he pulls away. We see Lorelai lean against the door and put her head against the door.)

Rory: (OS) So?? How did it go??

Lorelai: (still in a trance) (love sigh) It went great!!!

Rory: (shows up in the entryway, takes Lorelai's arm and brings her into the living room) As in??

Lorelai: Well..... we started out a little rocky. He brought me to this place that is owned by some people he went to high school with. Great food, good portions. Remind me to bring you there sometime. It's called "Beverly Hill Tavern" kind of oxy-moronic, but still a good place. The waiters are really nice and Maggie and Damien the people that own the place are really nice too. Than we walked main street for a while........... **Fades out While fading to Black**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A/N: I got enough reviews about the last chapter that I thought I would try to continue just for them. I think this is a really cute story and I wrote it, it must've been at least a year ago. I'll try to make it as interesting as I think it should be.

**Next Day**

(We open on Rory's bedroom door, from the inside to see it slowly open. Suddenly it slams open and Lorelai runs in screaming)

Lorelai: GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!!!!

Rory: (groans) What the.... Mom, what time is it?

Lorelai: It's time for you to rise my one and only offspring!

Rory: (groans) Go away. (rolls over and puts her face into her pillow)

Lorelai: (walks over to Rory's bed, sits down, and starts bouncing on the edge) Come on!! It's time to wake up. Ah! (jumps up and runs out when Rory rolls back over and starts swinging her pillow at her)

Rory: (OS) Evil, evil mother. (walks to doorway) You are four. (turns around and walks back into her room)

Lorelai: What's your point?

Rory: (OS) I'm not so sure I like this new side of you.

Lorelai: Oh sweetie come on. You would much rather see me in a good mood than see me being the bane of everyone's existence wouldn't you?

Rory: (walks out of her room fully dressed and ready to go) Good mood? Yes. Acting like a four year old that's had way to much sugar? Not so much. (starts walking out the door) Are you coming?

Lorelai: Oh! Yeah. (turns of coffee pot and runs after Rory) Sookie's meeting us at Luke's this morning too. Is that Okay?

Rory: Yeah. It's fine.

**Fade to Black**

Lorelai: (Rory and her are walking into the diner) So you have about three loads of laundry that are sitting in the living room folded and ready to go into your dresser. Now there's one load in the washer and another in the dryer that I didn't get to folding this morning because I was to busy cleaning. Oh and I rearranged the movies in the living room according to year they were released as opposed to alphabetically with the titles because I know how much people that alphabetize thing bother you and since you're going to be here all summer I figured we would go to that new movie store in Hartford and check them out to see what all they have that we don't have yet. (they sit down at a table) And I know that we haven't been shopping in awhile so I figured we would go to that new mall they built up there this last fall that is supposed to be like utterly amazing. But I have to go to the inn this morning to see what's going on with Tom because he called me this morning and said that the doors we got are already starting to warp and that wasn't supposed to happen until like next summer so I have to go decide what we're going to go do about that and...

Rory: (cuts her off) Mom!

Lorelai: What sweetie?

Rory: Shut up. (lays her head down on the table)

Lorelai: (bottom lip juts out in classic pout)(looks around) Wow there's like nobody in here this time of the morning.

Rory: MOM! (Lorelai looks at her) If you're going to insist on talking than I can either leave and let you actually sit here and talk to yourself or you can go bother Luke with your annoying jabbering.

Lorelai: (smiles big) Good idea. (stands up and walks up to the counter when she sees no Luke) Hey Ceasar, where's Luke?

Ceasar: He's upstairs. He had me open today.

Lorelai: (disappointed) Oh. Okay.

Ceasar: Would you like some coffee?

Lorelai: Not right now, but I do know that, that little girl over at the table by the door could really use some.

Ceasar: Okay. That I can do.

Lorelai: Thanks Ceasar.

Ceasar: No problem.

(Lorelai gets up and walks towards the curtain dividing the stairs to Luke's apartment and the diner)

(Lorelai knocks on Luke's door and waits. When there's no answer she lets herself in. We hear water running off screen)(she sits down on his couch)(water turns off and the door opens for us to see Luke standing there in nothing but a towel)

Luke: (walks out of the bathroom and to his dresser and starts pulling things out than turns to walk to his bed)(freezes mid stride) JEEZ!! Lorelai what the hell are you doing up here?

Lorelai: Gee thanks. I feel the love. (moves to get up)

Luke: (sees her move) Stop. (she stops) Sit. (she sits back down)

Lorelai: What now I'm your dog?

Luke: (rolls his eyes) Will you stop? Look let me get dressed and I'll join you okay?

Lorelai: (suggestively) OhKay.

Luke: Jeez. (Lorelai grins)(he walks back into his bathroom with his clothes)(OS) So what's going on?

Lorelai: Don't take this wrong but this is incredibly awkward.

Luke: (pokes his upper half out of the bathroom) Why is this awkward? (walks out puling his t-shirt on)

Lorelai: I just can't talk to you while your getting naked in your bathroom.

Luke: Oh that's what's awkward.

Lorelai: Yeah. But now that you're out here (Luke sits with her on the couch) it's not so bad.

Luke: Oh so if I had gotten naked out here in front of you it wouldn't have been awkward?

Lorelai: No it probably still would've been. I just can't help but think of you doing dirty things in there while we're talking. (Luke chuckles)(blushes) Oh my god did I just say what I think I did out loud?

Luke: The dirty things in the bathroom?

Lorelai: Oh God! I did. I'm sorry. I'm not used to having to screen my thoughts before they turn into sentences coming out of my mouth. I'm so sorry...

Luke: (places a finger on her lips to get her to stop talking) It's okay. (leans in and kisses her softly than pulls back)

Lorelai: (grins embarrassed) What was that for?

Luke: I think I just found myself a new way to shut you up.

Lorelai: Ha ha... you just think you're hilarious don't you?

Luke: Yeah well I try. (Lorelai rolls her eyes and shakes her head) What time is it? (looks at his watch) I gotta get down to the diner before everyone and their dogs come in. Are you gonna join me?

Lorelai: Only if I get to be your dog.

Luke: Jeez. What's that supposed to mean?

Lorelai: You feed me scraps from the leftover food and I come along behind you and lick you. (shakes her head when she realizes what she said)

Luke: Ha. That was dirty.

Lorelai: Yeah it was. And I wasn't even trying to be. Maybe Rory was right this morning. (they both walk out of Luke's apartment)

Luke: About what?

Lorelai: I'm acting like a four year old. I've actually only had like 2 cups of coffee this morning. Which is impressive for me. Oh and if we get downstairs and you have a dead twenty year old on one of your tables I'm sorry.

Luke: (Lorelai than Luke walk into the diner. Luke sees Rory lying down on the table passed out) What did you do to her?

Lorelai: I warned you. We stayed up late talking about this fantastic date I had last night.

Luke: (raised eyebrows)(he plays along with her game) Really? (Lorelai nods) Good guy?

Lorelai: (leans in closer) Great guy. (touches his arm) I've known him for years it just never occurred to me that he could be someone that I could date.

Luke: Huh. That's good. I mean for you. Obviously this guy has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

Lorelai: Oh... Ouch. Thanks a lot Luke. (leans away. Luke grabs her wrist and she looks at him)

Luke: I'm just messing with you. I think that he's a very lucky guy. (stares into her eyes. They lean in and he kisses her softly)

Rory: Aw. How cute.

Lorelai: (they split. Luke blushes and Lorelai turns to face Rory) Yeah I know. (hops down and goes to sit next to her) I think that was kinda cute. The way he blushed like that. It was adorable. So did Ceasar get you your coffee?

Rory: Yes. Apparently some magic coffee fairy told him that I was short on energy and needed the miracle that is Luke's coffee. Thank you fairy godmother.

Lorelai: You're very welcome my dear. (bell jingles) SOOKIE!!

Sookie: Hi girls. (sits down)

Rory: Hi Sookie. Welcome to the Lorelai show. Where everyone looks at you like you're high.

Sookie: Oh. That kind of morning huh?

Rory: She's done this for you before?(Lorelai is trying to do that trick where the spoon stays on your nose)

Sookie: Oh yeah. (looks at Lorelai) Okay maybe not quite this bad. (Lorelai is trying to juggle now)

Lorelai: Do you know what one female turkey said to the other on Thanksgiving? (Sookie and Rory look worriedly at Lorelai) I wonder which one of us is gonna get eaten today. (giggles) (Rory shakes her head disgustedly)

Luke: (walks up to them) What can I get you ladies today? (Lorelai chuckles quietly) What's with her?

Rory: You. You're what's with her today. She's been like a freaking giddy little kid on Christmas Day. Just waiting to be able to open the _good_ presents.

Luke: I'm sorry Rory.

Lorelai: You missed my funny joke.

Luke: Which one is that?

Rory: No please don't make her repeat it. If you do make her wait until I leave. Do you know what time she woke me up this morning? Just because she couldn't wait to be here and see you.

Luke: What time?

Rory: 6 AM. 6 o'clock in the freaking morning!! I have never voluntarily woken up that early since I started high school. Ever!! And imagine this she was up for awhile before she finally woke me up!

Luke: Well at least she let you sleep after she woke up right? (Rory gives him a pointed look) Right. Sorry.

Rory: Picture this if you will. She told me that I have three loads of laundry folded and ready to go into my dresser, one in the washer and one in the dryer. However when I went to bed last night it was all in my room on the floor sorted out ready to go in the morning so I could do it when I had time. I wake up and half of my clothes are already washed. Plus she rearranged the living room by herself, and cleaned everything in the house spotless. Even the stove which is _never _used.

Luke: Rory. Go home. Go back to bed. I will keep her here as long as I can.

Lorelai: (grins) Dirty.

Rory: (gets up) Bye! (runs out the door)

**Fade to Black**

**TBC...**


End file.
